Memories of the Past and Present
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: A deleted scenes fic. I'm going through every episode of Gossip Girl and sticking to the episodes, but adding a scene that I felt was missing. N/S, C/B, C/B, D/S
1. Chapter 1

Memories of the Past and Present- Chapter One

_A/N: Yes, I have started yet another story. This idea came to me weeks ago and it will not leave me alone, so I have to write. It follows the show entirely, but my idea is to just give some deleted scenes that we haven't seen before. Not all will be C/B, but all characters will be included eventually. Each chapter will cover two episodes. Enjoy!_

**The Pilot**

Blair smoothed her black cocktail dress down her legs which was still ruffled from the harried way that she had been trying to get Nate to finally seal the deal with her. That is until Serena had barged in at her party and disrupted everything- just like always.

She paced around her room, looking for a way to get her former best friend out of her mind, but she was unsuccessful. She finally turned around to look at her boyfriend, who looked like he would rather be anywhere than where he currently was.

"I can't believe that she had the nerve to come to my party and bail a minute later. Why is she even back here? We've been fine for the last year without her. Why does she have to ruin everything now?"

A frown appeared between Nate's brows, but he didn't say anything.

Blair put a hand on her hip and asked, "Are you even listening to me, Nate?"

"Of course," he rushed to placate her. "I'm just a little lost as to why you aren't happy that Serena is back. You're best friends, Blair. Why wouldn't you be happy that she's obviously back?"

Was he really asking her that? Did he not even remember what had happened since Serena has been gone? Didn't her own boyfriend even care what she had been going through and how much turmoil there had been in her life?

"You can't be serious," She looked into Nate's face and knew that he was though. He had a bored and blank look radiating from his face, like he could care less what this conversation was about or where it was heading. "You are though, aren't you?" Blair whispered, as though if she didn't say the words, that she could fool herself into believing that Nate cared enough to know how much Serena being back would upset her.

Nate shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't care.

Her voice took on a pleading tone. "Nate, how could you think that Serena and I would ever be best friends again?"

"Why can't you? I just want things to go back to normal, Blair." Nate remarked on a huff of annoyance.

"Well, they can't," she practically screamed. "Serena left and she didn't even tell me that she was leaving! What kind of a best friend does that?" When she didn't get an answer from Nate, she plowed on. "I was having a crisis when she left. My father had just left my mother for another man, and that was around the time we started to have problems, Nate." Blair mentioned with a pointed look at him. "She didn't even care enough to be around. I can never forgive that."

She noticed that indifferent stance that Nate had taken and he looked like this wasn't any of his concern and that it should be something that she should talk to Serena about.

She walked quietly and quickly over to Nate and looked deeply into his eyes. She couldn't read him anymore. "Why have things been different between us lately? Ever since Serena went over to boarding school, you've been distant and acting like you don't care anything about me."

Nate rolled his eyes toward the heavens and sighed. "This is just because you're pissed about Serena, Blair!" his voice started to rise. "You want to blame everything on her and that includes our problems."

She shook her head and let a tear slide down her cheek that had been wanting to escape for the last several minutes. "That's not true. I just want my boyfriend back. The boyfriend who used to be loving and caring."

He laid an arm gently on her shoulder and even seemed hesitant to touch her. "Nothing is different, Blair. We're working out our problems and that's that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oka..," she noticed his hand on the door knob and stopped what she had been saying. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, I figured I would try and catch up with Serena. I haven't seen her in a year and I'm anxious to see her and find out how she's been."

"Now?" Her voice came out as merely a whisper.

Nate pushed a lock of his hair back and gently kissed Blair on the cheek. "Yeah, I'll find you later."

He opened the door and a second later it clicked softly behind him. Blair didn't try to keep the tears at bay any longer. Her party had been ruined, Serena was back, and obviously, Nate didn't care about her. She threw herself on her bed and clutched a pillow while she continued to cry. Everyone preferred Serena over her. It was common knowledge. Her boyfriend had just left to go be with her. What would Gossip Girl have to say about this?

XOXO

**The Wild Brunch**

As Dan took off in a hurry after finding out that Serena had slept with Nate, Blair found herself aimlessly wandering around the brunch. She finally found herself in a deserted hallway and she crumbled to the floor. What was it going to take to get Nate to stay away from Serena? She had caught them together, yet again. She didn't believe either one of their excuses either, especially Nate's. He always wanted to see Serena and she couldn't stop him any longer. She felt the tears building up in her eyes again, but she refused to shed anymore tears over her former best friend and her boyfriend. If this is what they wanted, then fine.

She felt a figure looming over her and she slowly looked up into the dark, cynical eyes of Chuck Bass. She placed a hand over her head and asked, "What do you want?"

"You're the one that is outside of my room, sweetheart." His tone was indignant, but also full of humor which was unusual for Chuck.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. She was embarrassed. She picked herself up off the floor and dusted the imaginary dust speckles from her white eyelet dress. She started to make her way back down the hallway, when he called out to her.

"Blair, wait." She turned back around and saw that Chuck was advancing towards her. He met her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. His breath whispered across her face as he said, "You still have my key, don't you?"

Fuck. She had forgotten about that. The key that Chuck had given her to jump Nate in his suite. The key that had brought Serena and Nate together again. The key that had ruined her life even more.

She nodded her head once and he held out his hand for the key. She searched for it in her purse and dropped it in his hand.

Chuck didn't drop his hand from her shoulders, but instead said, "Come with me for a minute."

Blair heaved a sigh, but followed him anyways. He inserted the key into the lock and the door opened soundlessly. She followed him inside his suite.

She looked at his black eye and tried to stifle a laugh. "You're losing your touch, Bass. How could you let Humphrey throw you into a table and punch you?"

She could tell that Chuck's ire was rising as he glared at her. "He's got nothing on me, Waldorf." He snarled. "I could destroy him if I wanted to. I fucking hate him."

Blair collapsed on top of his spacious bed. "I hate Serena." She muttered.

She knew that she appeared desolate, but she couldn't help herself. She heard his footsteps rather than saw them. "Are you alright, Blair?"

"No," she cried a minute before he was beside her and gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Why does he want Serena? Why her?"

Chuck sighed heavily and cradled her against his chest. "I don't know Blair, but he's always been fascinated by Serena."

She had just been about to rest her head on his chest when it all came roaring back to her. "You!" she said as she came to a sitting position. "You knew about them and never told me."

"Why would I tell you?" he asked her curiously and she was still fighting him, but he moved her head to his chest again. "Nate is my best friend and I would never do anything to betray that."

"You're right," she hiccupped against his chest. "No one ever thinks that I'm important enough to tell anything."

"Blair," he admonished. "I'm not good at this." When she gave him a questioning look, he explained further, "I'm not good at comforting someone, but you know that you're much better than Serena in every way. She has _nothing_ on you."

"Do you really think so?" Blair asked in a small voice, as the tears still were streaming down her face.

"You know that I do."

"I just don't understand why he doesn't want me."

"It's his loss, Blair. He'll come to his senses and everything will be fine between you. That's how it's always been." She was silent for a few minutes and Chuck finally asked, "Blair?"

He glanced down at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He grinned at the thought. A few minutes later he had moved his body to a sleeping position and was closing his eyes next to hers, and drifting off to sleep.

XOXO

Hours later, he awoke and the first thing he noted was that Blair was gone. He could still see the indentation on the pillow, so she hadn't been gone long. He closed his eyes and smiled. She had gone back to Nate. Just like she always would. That was the way it was supposed to be. He wondered why he didn't feel more relieved by that.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of the Past and Present- Chapter Two

_A/N: *sigh* The last of my fics. It's not complete, but I figured that I would post it. Enjoy. I'm on hiatus forever from fics, so it would be nice if you review my final one. :D_

Poison Ivy

Blair watched as Eric walked away in a huff and Chuck looked at her curiously. Her legs began to shake and the tears that had been building were threatening to fall. What had she done?

She had wanted to get to Serena for all that she had done to her, but not with these consequences. How was she to know that Eric had been the one at the Ostroff Center? The visual of his scar continued to torment her. It was such a long angry red line. It was puffy and ugly, but most of all fresh. It must have just happened.

She finally allowed the tears to fall. Devastation racked every feature of her body. How could she have done this to him? Eric was such an innocent boy, but not anymore. What could have caused him so much pain that he had been ready to take his own life? She braced herself against the wall and tried to ward off the feelings of her own inadequacy that she felt.

Chuck moved towards her and worry was evident on his features. "Blair?" When she didn't answer him, he lightly placed a hand on her lower back. She jumped at the contact. "What was that all about?" he motioned to the place where Eric had angrily left the hall of the Ivy League School Mixer.

"Nothing." She muttered on a shaky breath.

"It didn't look like nothing," Chuck watched her take short unsteady breaths and she knew that he was looking at her when she couldn't even dare to look at herself. "What's going on, Blair?" She still didn't acknowledge him and he demanded, "Tell me."

Blair finally felt the brave enough to look into his face. Chuck. He was like her. They both in their own way were similar to the other. He understood her when Nate didn't. "No-"

He cut her off immediately. "Blair, I know that something is wrong. Just tell me. Why won't you let me be here for you?"

She gave an unladylike snort of disbelief. "Why are you here? I saw you eyeing that Princeton girl. You should go with her."

"I'm here. Isn't that enough?" he growled with annoyance.

It was either collapse or for her to lay her head on his shoulder. She chose the latter. She would have time to feel ashamed later. Chuck wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why is it that you're here, but Nate isn't? He should be."

Blair could feel his chest vibrate with anger and she was afraid that she might have went too far with bringing up Nate's name. She hastened to explain what was going on. "Everything is a mess. We made a mistake, Chuck."

He moved away from and she could tell that he was definitely pissed off. If she mentioned Nate's name these days it seemed to put him in a terrible disposition. "About what?" he asked uninterested, as if she was talking about something that was exceedingly dull.

She rushed to placate him. "I didn't mean anything by that, Chuck. I'm glad that you're here. I was just talking off the top of my head about how Nate should be since he's my boyfriend."

Chuck brushed off her apology with a dismissive wave.

Blair decided to tell him anyways. "We made a mistake about Serena."

He pulled his face into mock sympathy. "Aw, is your conscience finally catching up with you, Waldorf?"

He was still obviously annoyed with her, but she wasn't about to take any of his shit on top of the day that she had just had. "It's more than I can say for you, Bass. At least I have a soul."

His eyes widened, but surprisingly he tilted his head back into amusement. "The claws are coming out, aren't they Blair?"

"Only because of you," she admitted. "You're the one that's pissed at me."

He let her comment pass and moved closer to her. His face softened and she liked to think that he was only this way with her. Chuck Bass simply didn't have anything to do with girls that didn't involve sex. "Tell me what happened with Serena."

She sighed deeply and told him the whole story about how they had been wrong when they thought Serena was the one that had been at the Ostroff Center and instead it had been Eric. She didn't mention Eric's suicide attempt because it was too private and after all that stress she must have caused him today, she would respect him.

"What?" The shock was apparent in his voice. "Eric? What the hell is he doing at the Ostroff center?"

She shut her eyes tightly, but lied, "I'm not really sure. Our conversation didn't get that far."

"I'm sorry."

"What are we supposed to do now?" her voice rose to the shrillest level.

"Nothing," he shrugged his shoulders before continuing, "There is absolute nothing that we can do now. It's too late and we didn't know that it was Eric, Blair. It's not your fault."

"What a big help you are, Bass." Her tone had taken on equal parts of bitchiness and a snide quality.

Chuck's eye traveled up and down her body and a leer formed on his face. "You're sexy when you get all riled up, Waldorf."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She knew that he was doing this to take her mind off Eric and she would gladly play along. "Do you not remember that I have a boyfriend?"

"So?"

"He also happens to be your best friend."

His hand drifted up towards her face and he rubbed his thumb over the plumpness of her bottom lip. Blair didn't bat his hand away. "Like I said, so? You know that I have no morals about anything."

She did know that and finally a little bit of common sense seemed to drift back to her. This was a dangerous game to play with Chuck. She bit down on his thumb. Hard.

"You bitch!" he cried as he nursed his thumb.

She laughed softly, "You're a pig and beyond heinous." She smartly turned on her heel and left him.

Chuck for some unknown reason couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face.


End file.
